


Curly

by darkkwater



Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: First Time Topping, Infidelity, M/M, Puppy Play, Rimming, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkkwater/pseuds/darkkwater
Summary: Charlie gives in to his unusual desires, and to a beloved voice of commmand.





	Curly

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** One of the Eppes brothers has a deep need that he can't explain or articulate. But there is someone who understands and has the skills to fulfill his unknown desires.  
>  **Kink:** Human puppies  
> 

**Curly -**

"No, I can't," Charlie said in rush. "I can't do that anymore. I'm married now." Charlie put the desk in between himself and Colby. "No more." 

Colby simply smiled at him and patted his thigh. 

Charlie gripped the desk to stop himself from responding. "I can't." 

"C'mere, boy," Colby said softly and patting his thigh again. 

Charlie started to tremble. "I can't, I can't, I can't…" 

Colby gave a low whistle. "C'mere, Curly, c'mon." 

Intellectual arguments rose up in Charlie's mind. Rational, moral, ethical arguments. Every reason why he shouldn't respond to that siren call. He was married, for God's sake, to a wonderful woman. When Amita and his visiting professorships to Cambridge had been delayed a semester, they'd been happy that they'd be able to wrap things up here more smoothly. Charlie was now being able to work with some grad students on papers for publication as well as teach one last seminar. Amita had no idea that that for the sake of their marriage, they really needed to leave California as soon as possible. Charlie had sworn to never tell her, because that was in the past. He didn't need it anymore, he didn't. 

"C'mon, boy." 

"Oh, God," Charlie moaned… 

…then dropped to his knees. 

He padded around the side of the desk on hands and knees. Colby gave him a big smile of welcome. 

"That's my Curly," Colby crooned. "C'mere, boy." 

Charlie arfed happily and crawled up to him. He put his hands on Colby's leg and panted up at him. 

Colby petted Charlie's hair. "Hi, boy. I missed you." 

Charlie arfed again and pushed his nose into Colby's crotch. He took a big, deep sniff. Yes, he'd missed that smell. 

Colby chuckled and pushed his face away. 

Charlie sat back on his feet, knees spread and hands resting on his thighs, in the 'present' position. He smiled up at Colby, tongue out. 

"That's a good boy," Colby said. "You want to come home with me, huh?" 

Charlie arfed a loud affirmative and Colby laughed. 

"You know the rules. You have to act like a human until we get home." 

Charlie whined in protest, but it was pro-forma. He couldn't walk on hands and knees out of CalSci without someone noticing. 

Colby leaned down, scratching behind Charlie's left ear. "Don't worry, pup. Your collar and all your toys are ready for you at home." 

Anticipation throbbed through Charlie. He gave a 'rawr' sound, somewhere between a howl and a moan, that signified great happiness or affection. 

"Yeah," Colby said with one more scratch. Then he stepped back and put his hand on the door handle. 

Charlie quickly got to his feet and walked back to his desk, the movement suddenly awkward and unnatural. He tried to remember what he needed to put in his bag, but very little information was getting through. His brain was trying to slip into pup mode before he was in a safe place. 

God, he was ready for this. 

He managed to put what he hopefully needed, including his phone, in his bag, then he nodded to Colby. 

Colby opened the door and they walked in silence out of the office and down the hall. 

"Professor Eppes!" someone called. 

Charlie tensed but Colby made a low calming sound. 

"Don't make him lose his train of thought," Colby said pleasantly but with a warning tone to whoever was talking. "Send him email." 

The person dropped away and they proceeded. Charlie arfed softly in gratitude. 

They made it to Colby's car without any more interruptions. Charlie climbed into the back seat. He barely remembered to sit up straight and buckle his seat belt, when he wanted to climb around, stick his head out the window, or look out the back. 

Colby checked on him and nodded. "You might want to text her some excuse." 

Charlie grimaced but got out his phone. His thumbs seemed big and clumsy, but he finally sent to Amita, 'NSA called. Dont know how long Ill be. Dont wait supper.' 

With relief, he turned the phone off and put it away. Then he just looked out the window and let his mind and body relax. 

With the wedding and everything happening, it had been months since he'd done this. He'd thought he was over needing it, but when Colby had walked into his office and called to him, he knew he'd been wrong. Ever fiber of his being wanted to respond to Colby's call, submit to his training. He should probably be embarrassed that he so easily abandoned his marriage vows and private pledges, but at the moment all he could think about was what was coming next. 

He blinked and realized they'd pulled into the parking lot of Colby's apartment. As soon as Colby pulled into his parking space and parked, Charlie unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned into the front seat to lick the side of Colby's face. 

Colby chuckled and pushed him back. "Not yet." 

Colby got out of the car and opened Charlie's door. "Walk like a human, just a little longer." 

Charlie whined but managed to walk beside Colby all the way to his apartment and through the door. 

Colby shut the door behind them and locked it and Charlie felt a rush of relief. 

"I'll get your gear," Colby said. 

Charlie began to strip off his restricting clothes, throwing them in every direction. Colby returned with things that made Charlie's eyes light up. 

Finally naked, Charlie held out his hands. Colby slid on his black leather fist mitts. These heavily padded mitts let him walk comfortably on his front 'paws' for hours. They had gripper pads on the bottom for traction. Colby then buckled on Charlie's black leather knee pads. Charlie got on his hands and knees with a happy sigh. He waited as Colby stretched and lubed his asshole then pushed in his tail. The large bulb filled him up inside, the flared base making it rest just at the right point, and the flexibly whippy tail let him wag his tail with just a small movement of his ass. 

Colby patted his ass and he wagged his tail happily. 

"Do you need the puppy mask?" Colby asked. 

Charlie grred and hunched his shoulders. 

"Yeah, I'd prefer to skip that too," Colby said. "I'd rather see your big puppy-dog eyes." 

Charlie relaxed. When they'd first started, Charlie had worn the hot puppy mask with its pointed ears, eye slits, and long muzzle. He'd needed it to get used to the idea, but now all he needed was a few items and Colby's voice. 

Just one more piece, almost there… 

"Here we are…" Colby said warmly. 

Charlie closed his eyes at the rush of emotion as Colby buckled his dog collar around his neck. It settled into place perfectly, making him simultaneously claimed and free. With a full body shake, Charlie sank fully into puppy mind. 

Not Charlie anymore. Curly the puppy. 

The man who stood above him was no longer Colby. Instead he was 'Sir' and was the provider of all good things. Sir made all the decisions, filled all his needs. 

Here there were no unsolvable math problems, brutal criminals, nasty government secrets, demanding families. No people and their complicated needs that he could never quite get right. Only Sir who told him exactly what to do and how to do it and forgave all mistakes. 

He settled deeply into Curly. 

"There's my boy," Sir said, stroking Curly's back. 

Curly rawred a long, joyful sound and romped around Sir's feet. 

Sir chuckled and said, "Are you hungry, pup? Huh?" 

Curly arfed an affirmative and raced off to the kitchen. 

"Hang on, hang on," Sir said, coming behind him. He got Curly's special dog dish out of the cabinet and put it on the floor. It said 'CURLY' on it with paw prints. Sir poured some dry dog food in the dish and Curly went nose first into it. He took a big mouthful and began crunching with enthusiasm. When he'd first eaten this, he'd hated it, though he knew Sir only got food designed for his special puppy needs. Now the taste was just another way to bring him fully into the experience. 

Sir put a bowl of fresh water next to him and Curly drank it sloppily. His hair got soaked and he shook his head, pelting Sir with drops. 

Sir grumbled and jumped back. Curly lowered his head, but Sir just smiled. "You want to play some ball?" 

Curly raised his head and wagged his tail. It was amazing how much communication he could do by just his spine and his tail. He hardly needed to 'speak.' 

After taking another slurp of water, Curly raced off to the living room. Sir took a box from a cabinet that had all of his favorite toys in it. Curly circled Sir's legs eagerly. Sir tossed a soft, bouncy ball and Curly chased after it. It bounced a few times but he was able to grab it between his teeth and return it to Sir. 

They played that way for a long, unknown while. Eventually, Sir held the ball and patted his leg for Curly to come over. Curly was surprised to find himself stiff and getting sore. It had been too long since they'd done this. 

"Let's rest a little," Sir said. 

Waiting, Curly sat back on his heels, knees spread, front paws on his knees. Sir went into the kitchen and got himself a beer. He came back into the living room, got the TV remote, and sat down on the couch. 

Curly whined but waited until Sir turned on the TV and patted the spot next to him. Curly quickly hopped up and lay down, his head on Sir's thigh. 

"Good boy," Sir said warmly. He changed the channel on the TV until it was some sort of sports, then settled back. He drank his beer and stroked Curly's hair. Curly closed his eyes and snorted in contentment. 

They rested for a while, Curly didn't know how long. Puppies didn't care about time or obligations, only about their immediate needs. 

Speaking of needs… Curly lifted his head and began to nuzzle Sir's crotch. Sir let him nuzzle for a while, stroking Curly's hair. 

Curly began to get more insistent, arfing softly. He could feel Sir's cock getting hard through the fabric. His mouth drooled. 

Sir said quietly, "You mount your bitch, I know." 

Curly lifted his head at Sir's serious tone of voice. 

"You mount your bitch, what, every day? You breed her." 

Curly sat up and whined uncertainly. 

"I understand," Sir said. "They smell so good and talk so nice. But she doesn't know what you need." Sir slid his fingers over Curly's collar. "Now she's taking you away from me, away from your owner." His voice hardened. "All the way across the fucking ocean. I could _kill_ her for taking you away, when you're the most goddamn perfect puppy I've ever known. _My_ puppy." 

Curly whimpered and hunched his shoulders, trying to tuck his tail between his legs. Sir sounded so angry. Curly scooted back to the corner of the couch, trying his best to look apologetic. He whimpered again and ducked his head. Charlie kept struggling to emerge and Curly fought him back. He whined and curled into a ball. 

"Oh, shh, shh," Sir said. "I didn't mean to frighten you." He stroked Curly's head. "I'm not mad at you. It's that bitch." 

Curly lifted his head uncertainly. 

"There's my pup, there's my good boy." Sir patted his thigh. "Now come on back here." 

Curly cautiously crawled back over on his belly. Sir stroked his head and murmured nonsense. Curly began to relax again. 

"Good boy. Now how about your favorite chew toy?" 

Curly looked towards his toy box, but Sir laughed. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. Curly rawred in delight, all other thoughts gone. 

He dove into Sir's lap, licking his cock furiously. 

"Slow down," Sir chuckled. In his command voice, he said, " _Gentle_ ." 

Curly immediately backed off and licked more lightly. Sir tasted so good. He licked Sir's cock over and over, worming his tongue down to try to get to Sir's balls, then took Sir's cock into his mouth. 

He mindlessly sucked and sucked, sometimes forgetting about his teeth. Sir would shove his head then Curly would remember to pull his teeth back. There was nothing in the world but Sir's cock in his mouth. He hoped that Sir would let him drink his delicious fluids. 

Sir yanked Curly's head up, forcing him to release his cock. 

"Hold on, pup," Sir said shakily. "Let's go into the bedroom." 

Curly sat up, panting happily. 

Sir tucked his cock away and Curly watched him pick up his empty beer bottle and go into the kitchen. Curly waited patiently. He felt his puppy cock throbbing in anticipation. Sir's bedroom was a magical place. 

"C'mon, boy," Sir called and Curly dashed off the couch and down the hall. He nearly knocked Sir down in his enthusiasm. He pushed past and into the bedroom. He arfed, turning in circles. Sir chuckled at his behavior and began to undress. 

Curly raced around, sniffing at everything. 

Suddenly he froze. In the corner was a pair of shoes. Usually he loved to sniff Sir's shoes, and even chew on them a little. But there was a smell. Another dog! Sir had brought another puppy here! 

Growling, he climbed over top of them and began to pee on them. 

"Curly!" Sir shouted. He smacked Curly's ass with an open hand. 

Curly whimpered and backed up into a corner, his tail down. 

"Goddamn it," Sir grumbled. "You're only supposed to pee outside, remember? You don't get to mark your territory in here, just outside or when we go to special places. I…" Sir picked up the shoes and turned them over. There was a smear of dog feces on the bottom of one. "Whoa, when did that get there?" 

Curly growled softly, his nose wrinkling. 

Sir came over and Curly ducked his head. 

"Hey, pup," Sir said. 

At his kind voice, Curly looked up. 

"You must have thought I'd brought another puppy here," Sir said, petting his head. "I wouldn't do that to you. I only have one puppy bowl and what name does it have on it? 'Curly.'" 

Curly whined, rubbing his head against Sir's leg. 

"Good boy," Sir said. "Now it's time for you to get your reward for being such a good boy." 

Curly perked up and began wagging his tail. Sir was naked and Curly immediately began licking all parts of Sir's body that he could reach. He went around Sir's body and stuck his nose between Sir's asscheeks, inhaling deeply. 

"None of that," Sir said, pushing his head aside. 

Curly yipped in protest and began trying to get back to Sir's ass. 

Sir snapped in his command voice, " _On the bed. All fours_." 

Curly immediately stopped what he was doing and climbed up onto the bed. He got on his hands and knees, and waited, quivering with anticipation, just his tail wagging. 

"Good boy." 

He heard the sound of his leash, the chains clinking together, and his anticipation increased. Sir clipped the chain onto Curly's collar and tugged a few times. Curly couldn't help a murmured rawr of delight. 

Sir stroked his back and ass for a while, and Curly struggled to remain calm and not turn around, begging from more sniffs or to just lick Sir's hand. 

"Good boy," Sir said again. He tugged gently on Curly's tail, pulling it out. 

Curly didn't protest the loss of his wonderful tail because he knew that it would soon be replaced with something even more wonderful. 

He felt Sir's fingers as his asshole, checking his readiness. Then Sir was behind him, his cock pushing in deep, and Curly let loose a loud rawr of utter joy. 

Sir laughed, tightened the leash, and began to move inside him. Pleasure rolled through Curly in waves. Sir made him feel so good, like no one ever had, and Sir never demanded anything from him. Curly closed his eyes and let time slip away with the perfect strokes. 

Suddenly Sir pulled the leash tighter, forcing Curly's head up and his back bent. It meant Sir was close. Curly didn't know if Sir would pump his juices into Curly's ass or if he'd let Curly drink them. Curly started to drool in anticipation, but Sir didn't stop slamming into him. 

The leash pulled even tighter, making it hard for Curly to breathe, his front paws leaving the bed. Then with a harsh groan, Sir let loose. Curly whimpered happily as heat blossomed deep inside him. 

Sir kept pumping for what felt like minutes as Curly started to see spots in front of his eyes. 

Finally, Sir released the leash and Curly fell panting to the bed. Sir stroked a last few times, then shuddered to a stop. 

They stayed that way, gasping, for a long moment. Sir's hands went up and down Curly's back over and over. 

Sir's cock softened and slipped out of Curly's ass. He yipped sadly at its loss. Sir patted his back and pushed Curly's tail back in, sliding in easily on Sir's juices. 

"Did I hurt you, pup?" Sir asked. He came around and inspected Curly's neck where the collar had pulled tight. 

"Sorry, Curly," Sir said, stroking his hair. "You just felt so good and I'd missed you so much." 

Curly turned his head and licked Sir's hand in understanding. He'd missed him too. 

"What a good boy you are," Sir said warmly. He straightened up. 

Curly watched as Sir went to the other room. Curly stayed on the bed, waiting to be released from this position. He hoped that Sir would let him hump his leg when he came back. What they'd just done left Curly on fire, but he never came himself from it or even got his cock that hard. 

Sir seemed to take a really long time, but eventually returned with Curly's water dish and Curly slurped thirstily. 

" _Relax_ ," Sir said and Curly flopped to the bed. He lay on his back, his paws up in the air and panted happily. 

Sir's eyes went to Curly's semi-hard cock. To Curly's surprise, Sir reached over and began to stroke Curly's cock. Curly arfed and began to wave his paws around. He even tried to wag his tail, laying on it as he was. 

Very soon Curly's cock was all the way hard and just a few more strokes would push him over the edge. He gave a warning whine. 

Sir took his hand away and Curly's whine turned disappointed. 

"Don't worry, pup," Sir said. "I'll take care of you." 

Curly relaxed and wiggled his body. Of course, Sir would take care of him. 

" _All fours, on the floor_." 

Curly quickly turned over and scrambled to the floor. There he got on all fours. 

Sir got on his knees and bent over the edge of the bed. Curly saw that there was something between Sir's asscheeks. He knew he was supposed to stay still, but he couldn't resist going over to inspect it. 

It was a plug, like Curly's tail but without the tail part. 

"Go ahead," Sir said. 

Curly wasn't sure what the instruction meant but he knew what he wanted to do. He began sniffing and licking around the plug. 

Sir reached back and removed the plug, leaving a wet and stretched asshole. 

With an arf, Curly began exploring that asshole like he'd always wanted to. He buried his face in between Sir's asscheeks and licked and sniffed and licked more. Complex, rich tastes and smells flooded his senses. Curly's tail wagged madly. 

Sir groaned and Curly lifted his head. 

"Good pup," Sir gasped. "Very good pup." 

Curly wagged his tail some more and went back to licking in and out of Sir's asshole. He could happily do this forever. 

Before he was ready to be done, Sir said shakily, "Enough. Go get a drink." 

Curly sat back but didn't move further. 

" _Drink_ ," Sir commanded. 

Curly lowered his head but obediently went to his water dish and drank. 

He turned back towards the bed but Sir hadn't moved. Curly went quickly back to his position, but after just a few licks, Sir said, "Up, on my back." 

Curly stopped in confusion, unsure how to follow this unfamiliar command. 

Sir reached back, grabbed Curly's arm and pulled him up so that one front paw rested on Sir's lower back. 

" _Up_ ," Sir commanded. 

Curly put his other front paw on Sir's back, bracing himself over Sir's ass. His heart began to pound as the implications of his position seeped through his puppy mind. He'd never done this before. 

Sir reached back again, this time grabbing Curly's hip and pulling him closer. He then took hold of Curly's hard cock and guided it towards Sir's ass. As soon as his cock touched Sir's asshole, Curly pushed forward automatically. 

Sir cried out but Curly drove all the way into that tunnel with one shove. He rawred and then began thrusting hard and wildly. His paws skidded across Sir's back and he was tilting side to side but he couldn't stop his mindless, glorious thrusts. 

He slid sideways and his cock came out and he landed on his shoulder on the floor. 

Sir looked back and said with panting laughter, "Silly pup." 

Curly whined and sat up, afraid that Sir was upset. 

"C'mon, boy." Sir faced the bed again. " _Lick_." 

Curly didn't need much encouragement to return to licking Sir's asshole. Sir gave a shudder but he didn't say anything. Curly licked him thoroughly. 

After a moment, Sir said, " _Drink_." 

Curly obediently went and got some water. 

"Let's try this again," Sir said. "Now. _Up on my back._ " 

Curly got back into position, his front paws on Sir's back. Sir reached back and took hold of Curly's cock. "Now, _gentle._ " 

Sir guided Curly's cock back to his asshole. This time Curly tried to go slower, do what Sir wanted. It was hard to move slow and he whined deep in his throat. 

"Good boy," Sir said, his voice sounding strained. 

Curly's cock was buried fully again and he began to move. It felt amazing and he wanted to do this forever. He rawred loudly and began to thrust harder. Sir reached up and grabbed hold of Curly's dangling leash. He pulled it tight, forcing Curly to bend closer to Sir's back, keeping him in place. His hips could still move fully, though, and his tail wagged back and forth with every thrust. 

"Oh, fuck," Sir moaned. "C'mon, c'mon, mount me, breed me." 

Curly kept going, driving in and out without thought, finesse or expectations. It felt amazing so he kept doing it. A whisper from his submerged human mind said that he'd never experienced sex that was so completely free. 

Too soon, he gave a loud yelp and began thrusting even harder, back to his earlier wild thrusts, but this time Sir had a firm grip on his leash. His body began to shake then his orgasm burst out of him like a pack of racing, joyful dogs. 

He howled and pumped his juices into Sir, emptying himself inside his owner. He thrust and thrust again until his cock grew soft and slipped out. 

He gave a soft yip and Sir released his leash. 

He slid back to the floor, and though his arms and legs were trembling, he licked Sir's stretched asshole lovingly. It was wonderful to taste himself mixed in with Sir's taste. 

"Good boy," Sir said, his voice muffled in the bed. "Fuck that was good…" 

Curly continued to clean Sir's asshole happily. 

Finally, Sir turned around and straightened up. " _Drink_." 

Curly went over to his bowl and drank, though he didn't want to wash away the tastes in his mouth. 

"Sweet pup," Sir said, stroking his head. He removed the leash. 

Curly sat and waited as Sir got dressed. Then he followed behind Sir as he returned to the living room. Sir reached into Curly's toy box and got out a rawhide chew. Sir sat on the sofa, put up his feet, and patted the soft next to him. Curly quickly jumped up and lay his head on Sir's thigh. 

Sir handed him the rawhide chew and Curly began gnawing on it. 

"That's my pup," Sir crooned, petting Curly's head and back. "That's my pup." 

Curly nuzzled Sir's leg then went back to chewing on his rawhide. 

Some unknown time later, pups didn't worry about time, Sir turned off the TV and stretched. 

"Time for bed for me," Sir said. "Should I take you back to CalSci?" 

Curly whined and scooted closer to Sir. 

"Oh, you want to stay with me tonight?" Sir asked warmly. 

Curly arfed happily and sat up. 

Sir went to the other room and came back with something that Sir held towards him. Curly looked at it blankly. Was this a new game? 

Sir said, "Oh, right, never mind. I'll text her." 

Sir did something on the thing. 

"Oh, good idea to say the NSA called you. She can't ask questions. She texted an hour ago, asking when you were coming home." 

Sir did more something on the thing. 

"I just sent her a note that it's going to be an all-nighter and you'd see her tomorrow." He paused. "Wouldn't I love to send her a picture of where you really are and what you're really doing…" 

He shook his head and set the thing aside. 

"C'mon to bed, Curly." 

Curly arfed and followed Sir down the hall to the bedroom. The room still smelled deliciously like breeding. 

Sir changed into shorts and climbed into bed. He patted the bed and Curly clambered up. Curly's nose immediately went into Sir's crotch. Sir laughed and pulled his shorts down. Curly eagerly began to lick and nuzzle Sir's cock into life. He sucked and licked and sucked some more, bracing himself over Sir on his front paws. Sir's hand stroked Curly's head while he enjoyed his fill of Sir's cock and balls. After a while, Sir's hand tightened in his hair then he thrust up into Curly's mouth. Curly drank his juices eagerly. When there was nothing left, he cleaned Sir's cock and balls thoroughly. 

His own cock was aching, so he lay next to Sir and thrust against his leg. Sir smiled down at him and Curly watched his face adoringly until the ache in his cock was relieved. He then cleaned up his juices with his tongue. He loved the taste of himself on Sir's skin. 

Sir pulled his shorts back up then let Curly out to his balcony where Curly peed on a grass mat designed for him. Sir brought him quickly back inside, though Curly wanted to stay outside and sniff other people's smells in the air. 

With a happy sigh, Curly followed Sir back into the bedroom and back onto the bed. 

"I don't think you should sleep in these," Sir said and took off Curly's fist mitts. Curly whined in protest but Sir took off his knee pads as well. He even took out Curly's tail. 

Sir stroked Curly's collar. "This stays on, of course." 

Curly nuzzled Sir's hand then flopped down next to him. He settled against Sir's side. Sir pulled the blanket over both of them. 

"Oh, my sweet Curly," Sir said, scratching behind his ears. "What I wouldn't give to have you to come home to every night." He chuckled. "Or at least many nights. I don't know if I can handle your enthusiasm every night. You're the best pup." 

Sir stroked Curly's back, his voice growing harder. "I can't let that bitch take you away from me, all the way to fucking Cambridge. You're my puppy. _Mine._ " 

Curly turned his head and licked Sir's arm. 

"That's right, boy, you're mine," Sir said warmly. "And if that bitch thinks she's can steal you… Well, she is going to be very surprised. People underestimate lovable brainless Colby. We'll start out simple, but I'll go as far as it takes for her to give you up. As _far_ as it takes." 

Curly's submerged human mind stirred uneasily at Sir's tone, then quieted again. Sir was good, Sir was everything. He belonged to Sir and he'd never felt more relaxed and content. Whatever Sir decided to do didn't matter to a puppy. 

Curly settled against Sir with a deep, happy sigh and fell into puppy dreams, his human side far away. 


End file.
